


【宇植】一朵花盛开的时候

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: 双性设定⚠️有女装小鹿霸道总裁强制爱 未成年警告警告警告！！！
Kudos: 15





	【宇植】一朵花盛开的时候

**Author's Note:**

> 双性设定⚠️有女装小鹿  
> 霸道总裁强制爱 未成年警告警告警告！！！

陆东植站在圣彼得堡的街道上。十月底的圣彼得堡已经开始下雪，他穿着单薄的单层羊毛呢大衣，里面是一件宽松的及膝毛线裙，深咖色、高领，宽松得雪花直往他的脖子里钻。薄连裤袜，露出脚踝以上纤细小腿的短靴，五公分高，还不算太难熬。陆东植头发披散着，过了肩，卷曲着纠缠着的细软棕黑长发。

他微微低着头，希望没人能注意到，一个打扮成这样的是个男人。其实他不用如此惶恐，因为就算他抬起头，也不会有人对他投来奇异的目光。陆东植很久没照过镜子了，不知道自己常年不见天日的皮肤白皙而冰冷，下颌有柔和的曲线与弧度，他被冻得嫣红的嘴唇微张，叫哪个男人看了都觉得自己在被诱惑，他眉目本温柔，眉毛又被修成平和的远山眉。谁来看，顶多只会觉得他是个雌雄莫辨的美人，美得超越了性别。

事实上，陆东植自己也不明白，好不容易有了逃走的机会，他为什么偏偏要到这里来。到这个一切梦想破灭之地来。

他曾经在圣彼得堡的瓦岗诺娃芭蕾舞学院度过了人生中最美好的八年——所以可能他来这里，是潜意识希望能回到那段时光吧。

但时间怎么可能回溯呢？陆东植嘲笑自己，时间是用多少金钱也换不回来的东西。

他这样站在路口发呆，驻足的时间过长，看上去有种茫然的犹豫。

“您怎么了？您是迷路了吗？”边上好心的年轻姑娘已经看了他好一会儿了，毕竟陆东植棕色头发黑色眼眸，又这样不知所措的样子，很像是迷路的旅客。她先用俄语问的，问完才想起来面前的漂亮姑娘可能听不懂，正想再问一遍，陆东植说话了。

“您能告诉我——瓦岗诺娃往哪个方向走吗？我、我很久没来了，不太记得。”陆东植十来年没说过俄语，讲得磕磕绊绊，他不认识路，从前出了机场直接上出租车，活动范围最多就在圣彼得堡市中心。

姑娘诧异地看了他一眼，惊讶道：“您是要走着去吗？那得有将近二十公里呢。”

陆东植是逃出来的，怀里揣着身份证和护照，拿了点现金、招了辆出租车就直奔机场。他站在仁川机场的服务台，问最快能起飞的有几个班次。他看了一眼护照，上面的签证还是半个月前徐仁宇给他办的——徐仁宇经常去国外出差，总要带着他，索性每次多办几个国家的签证，他是被囚在徐仁宇身边的禁脔，脚边被拴上无形的绳子。曼谷、巴黎和圣彼得堡，陆东植想也没想，选了最后一个。

一百四十万一张机票，芬兰航空，要在赫尔辛基中转一次。

他坐在靠窗的位子上，离起飞还有半个小时，首尔十月底的天，已经有点凉意，晴朗的天，风吹着还是冷的，机场风又大，陆东植看见阳光底下的尘埃被卷着起起落落。陆东植人坐定在那里，把自己陷在灰色的座椅里，背牢牢地、紧紧地贴着椅背，好像能把自己黏在这上面一样，他的心跳得很快，砰砰、砰砰——陆东植害怕极了。他怕下一秒机舱门忽然打开，然后他会听见那个男人的皮鞋声，哒、哒，徐仁宇有强迫症，只穿John Lobb定制的Plain-toe款的皮鞋，若干层硬牛皮叠成3cm高的鞋跟，走起路来发出轻微响声，踩在人身上也相当疼。他把自己吓得差点窒息，呼吸过度，生怕被人发现异样引人注意，拼命地做缓慢深呼吸。一次、两次、三次......飞机终于起飞，他浑身汗湿，像是刚从水里捞起来的鱼，用力呼吸却怎么都觉得氧气稀薄。他身在八千米高空上，才终于有点踏实的感觉。

徐仁宇总不能在空中把他逮捕，总不能从空中拉开舱门，陆东植甚至轻松地笑了笑，但下一秒又陷入焦虑。

要是能飞一辈子就好了。

但显而易见，他不可能飞一辈子。

十个小时过去，他在飞机上迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，窝在窄窄的经济舱座椅里，从颈椎到腰椎，硌得动一动都酸疼，但他睡得自在踏实，十几年来头一个无梦的长觉，没有惊醒没有尖叫，他像是沉在海里，四周水流温柔，他忘却一切，无忧无虑。飞机在赫尔辛基要停留三个小时，陆东植拿着赫尔辛基到圣彼得堡的登机牌过了安检，在出发层呆坐。

赫尔辛基开始下雨。

陆东植想起十六年前，他从圣彼得堡离开那天，五月中的一天，圣彼得堡也在下雨。其实圣彼得堡经常下雨，陆东植不讨厌下雨天。他记得孤身在大雪纷飞的圣彼得堡，同学周末带他去圣以撒教堂，也记得看雨天的红塔，他曾和朋友无数次走过涅瓦街......那天的雨格外的大，天色格外的阴沉，他父亲把他从学校带走——老师很少见到家长坚持要把孩子带回去的，毕竟陆东植七岁就进入瓦岗诺娃，连续八年成绩相当出色，有朝一日一定能在这方面做出一点成就。

他就提着那个小小的行李箱，十五岁的陆东植，眼泪几乎淌成河，甚至想赖在地上撒泼打滚，但父亲的表情实在太过难看，他不敢。他跟着父亲上了停在校门口的黑色轿车，父亲在副驾驶座，他在后座。

后座已经坐着一个男人了，西装革履，头发都梳得一丝不苟。他坐进车，男人甚至没有抬眼看他一眼，面无表情，陆东植被面前的情况迷惑了，忘了自己不能继续跳舞，甚至忘了哭泣。

“......爸爸？”陆东植声音颤抖，他害怕了，十五岁，正是懂点事又不太明白的时候。陆东植凭着小兽一样的直觉，认识到面前的局面不太对劲。

男人笑了一声，催促似的，道：“陆先生，您难道还在等我解释吗？”

陆先生磕磕巴巴，一句话讲得颠三倒四、翻来覆去。

但陆东植听明白了。

陆家破产了，还欠了这个男人很多钱，很多、很多，多到陆东植根本无法想象的地步。

而陆东植只是众多抵债品之一。

一直到最后，陆东植都以为是自己的父亲把自己拱手送出，以为自己是被父亲抛弃了的孩子，他被蒙在鼓里，不知道一切不过是一饮一啄，莫非前定，不知道自己才是这一切祸由的起因。偏偏因缘作弄，那个从来不会去看电视的人看到了一段纪录片，偏偏阴差阳错，被派去调查他的私家侦探拿到了一张他的体检报告。陆东植是个双性人，拥有两套完整的生殖系统。小的时候，他父母是想要给他做手术的，但那个时候陆东植还太小，不能接受这么大型的手术，这个计划就被搁置了。

陆东植的人生，本来应该是什么样的呢？他的青春年华应该都扑在热爱的芭蕾舞上，他会遇到挫折，他会克服挫折，他会毕业，他很优秀，会像自己的前辈一样，直接进入马林斯基。他会去做手术，会变成自己一直以来是的那个男孩子，可能他会遇到一个喜欢的女孩子，对方可能也是芭蕾舞演员，或者只是一个普普通通的小姑娘，他们会在一起，会吵架，但是总是会和好。陆东植幻想里的人生，是中规中矩的幸福安稳人生。

徐仁宇把一切全毁了。

陆东植那一瞬间想过从车上跳下去。他几乎能看见自己伸手打开车门，然后一跃而下。男人似笑非笑地看着他，他最后还是收回了手。

“爸爸，”他哀求父亲，“我会很努力赚钱的，求求您，我会帮您把债还清的，不要把我给他，求求您了，老师说我特别有天赋——我会成为首席，赚很多很多钱，求求您了......”

男人没有管他的凄切哀求，好像不是自己的所有物想要从牢笼里逃跑一样。他心无旁骛地读着手边的报纸，然后，汽车在陆东植的哭求声里缓缓停下。

十五岁的陆东植看起来很瘦，可他长年练习芭蕾，虽然瘦，但是肌肉线条修长，力量很强。他以为自己能够挣扎得过，但他毫无还手之力地被等在一旁的黑衣保镖从车里抓出来，扭着他的手，就把他压上了徐仁宇的私人飞机。陆东植才明白那不是徐仁宇不在乎，而是猎人不屑看他做困兽之斗。

陆东植回想起来觉得那时候的自己真可笑。

你才十五岁呀，他轻轻地对自己说，你能怎么办呢？

十五岁的陆东植没有办法，被一路绑回首尔。他被绑在私人飞机的华丽卧室里，两只手被举过头顶绑在床头的铁架上，粗粝的麻绳捆得很紧，陆东植越是挣，绳子就越是紧，勒紧他的肉里，毛刺扎进血肉，他看不到自己的手，所以不知道自己的手腕间已经血肉模糊。他挣一会儿，哭一会儿。男人让人把他绑起来了之后就没有管过他，圣彼得堡直飞首尔，最快最快也要七八个小时，陆东植从早上开始不吃不喝、没有上过厕所，一开始还想着要跟这个坏人斗智斗勇，到最后整个人憋得快疯了，只想上厕所，憋得膀胱生疼。

飞机落地的时候，徐仁宇终于想起来他似的，走进卧室。

陆东植脸涨得通红，对高大的男人怒目而视，换来了男人的笑，好像看他的样子很有趣一样。

“想上厕所吗？”

他当然想上厕所，事实上，要不是咬牙死撑着，陆东植觉得自己都要尿床了。但他不想对男人低头，像是服了这个软一样。十五岁的小少年咬着唇，红着脸，一双眼睛蒙了层水雾，他不知道自己越是这样，男人越是兴奋。

“东植你不想上厕所，”徐仁宇的皮鞋踩上陆东植的阴茎，“那应该让医生把你身上那个没用的小部件割掉，是不是？”

陆东植差点被男人踩得失禁，忍不住哀哀低吟，话里带着哭音：“我想的，我想上厕所。”

男人笑出声，解开绳子把他打横抱起来：“早就这么诚实不就好了。”

他把陆东植抱到厕所，从背后圈着拢住小少年，陆东植已经长到一米七高，男人还比他高出一个头，半是挟持半是拥抱，像铁箍一样容不得他挣开。

徐仁宇看怀里的人一动不动，伸手就解开牛仔裤的扣子，连着内裤一起扯到他膝弯，恶劣地调笑：“连脱裤子都不会啊，看来我还有好多东西要教给你。”

陆东植上不出来。憋了太久，他的膀胱连同腿间那个粉嫩的器官都疼得近乎麻木，更何况徐仁宇还在他身后，呼吸扑在他的耳侧——男人捏住了少年的阴茎。

“真的没有用吗？”

然后他看见徐仁宇单手从墙上的柜子里拿了一根不锈钢棒出来，后面还连着线和可收缩的圆环。

徐仁宇感觉到怀里的人在发抖，咬着牙，瑟瑟的，还没发现自己已经靠在了男人的胸膛上。

“东植啊，知道这个是什么吗？”他笑得很温柔，像是老师在问自己的学生，耐心又专注。

陆东植怯怯地摇了摇头。

男人拿着棒子指了指他腿间，毫无保留地传道授业解惑：“既然东植用这个尿不出来，就把它给堵上吧，我们看看另一个地方还有没有用，嗯？”他的手已经摸到少年的阴茎后面，那个陆东植从来没有自己碰过的地方。

所以陆东植最后还是尿了，被徐仁宇吓的，吓到失禁，尿液全部淅淅沥沥淋在了自己的裤子上，陆东植大哭，一半是被惊吓，一半是接受不了自己居然会这样。他哭得向前伏，被男人有力的双手揽住腰，赤裸的下半身就紧贴着徐仁宇的。

徐仁宇硬了，隔着西装裤都能感到的炙热贴在他身后，男人心情很好，抱着陆东植给他擦眼泪。

“哭什么？我的乖乖，别哭了。再哭就真的把这个给你塞进去。”

学过跳舞的都知道，正儿八经要学这行的，第一堂课，老师一定先给一个下马威。其实不只是跳舞，学什么艺都是这样，军队也是这样。给一个下马威，学生就老实了，从此定下权威尊卑，就听话了。

跳芭蕾是一件很苦的事情，瓦岗诺娃体系追求的是动作的平稳优美和大气柔和，有对于肌肉力量的特定要求，所有练习正反两面都要会做，一年级的学生日常反反复复就练基础动作，每个动作都要做到极致。陆东植入学才七岁，能一个人坚持八年，且一路优秀上来，其坚韧已经可以想见。

他被徐仁宇关在一间小房间里，哭够了，自己洗了澡换了干净衣服，做了几组拉伸，自己给自己打拍子还跳了一段，心就定了。他想当然觉得，徐仁宇就是在给自己一个下马威，要自己认输服软。

陆东植在脑子里给自己放睡美人的蓝鸟变奏，闭着眼在房间地板上跳。

他不知道房间里有监控，更不会知道徐仁宇就在显示屏前看着他。徐仁宇没想到陆东植还会有心情跳舞，他看上去一直怯怯弱弱的，不像是能心态这么好的孩子。

但狩猎之所以会有趣，不就是因为猎物顽强又难以降服吗？

三十一岁的陆东植站在圣彼得堡的街头，姑娘还看着他。他捏紧口袋里的钱，刚刚在机场的外汇兑换窗口换的，统共身边只剩下十万韩元，换了五千多卢布。陆东植想活下去，他想重新开始，他要找一份工作，找一个住的地方，然后从头开始，过原本就应该过的正常生活。

“其实坐公交也可以，您再往前走几十米，39路应该可以换蓝线地铁——”姑娘看出他的窘迫，给他解围。

陆东植微微躬身给人道谢，然后朝着指路的方向走。

雪落进他的脖颈间，化了成水，冷冰冰的一点缠在他皮肤上。但陆东植的心忽然就热乎起来了。他一边走一边想从前的日子，想他几步跃起一个大跳，在空中划过一道弧，想他们班学期末的考试，跳天鹅湖，一个王子带一个白天鹅。他一边走一边想之后的日子，他可以去打黑工，可以去端盘子，总能找到办法活下来的，他已经离开韩国了，等再看一眼那个阔别十六年的地方，他就乘大巴到别的城市去，俄罗斯这么大，总能容下一个他的。

但他又忍不住想到徐仁宇。

徐仁宇把他关在那个小房间关了可能几个月，又或者只有几个星期。那个房间没有窗户，只有一盏灯，陆东植很快就没了时间概念，每次醒过来了都有人送饭到门口递进来，但他已经不知饱不知饥了。他给自己定表格，醒过来了就做训练，压腿、站位、把位，可他不知道自己睡了多久。有可能是睡没几个小时就醒了，也可能是睡了十几个小时才醒。

没有人跟他说话，也没有任何可以拿来消磨时间的东西。在这样的环境下，人的精神很容易就崩溃了。陆东植一直以为自己在里面起码呆了一个月，但实际上只有十来天，到最后几天，陆东植总是蜷成一团躺在床上，不敢睡，不知道自己睡下去会是什么时候醒过来，就熬着数着自己的心跳。人怎么可能几宿几宿地连着不睡？有时候他昏睡过去，又在梦里惊醒过来。陆东植反反复复地梦见那一天，圣彼得堡阴沉的雨天，他被父亲带着出了学校的门，他提着箱子流着眼泪。

再怎么坚韧，也只是个十五岁的孩子。徐仁宇在监视器里看着陆东植蜷坐在床上，抱着膝自言自语，神经质地咬着指节，然后他走出房门，打开隔壁房间的门锁。

他抱住陆东植，他说：“我的乖乖，想我吗？”

徐仁宇在那张床上占有了陆东植。

他的手摸到少年腿心的肉花红蕊，引起少年的尖叫。

“不要！不要碰那里！”陆东植锤打他，闹、哭，然后被男人摁住。

徐仁宇把他的手拷在了床边上，他的手腕痂才褪，还是一片新红的嫩肉，挣扎起来被不锈钢的手铐磨着，更疼。他哭得上气不接下气，哀求男人不要碰他，他说不管我们家欠了多少钱，我都还给您，我能跳舞，我会跳舞，我接商演，我不停地跳，我一定把钱还上，您放了我吧，求求您求求您，别碰我，我会还钱的。

少年白皙修长的腿被男人死死地摁着分开压住，从未有人见过的隐秘私处就这样暴露在灯光下空气里，徐仁宇连前戏都没有，直接就挺身进去了。那一年陆东植满打满岁周岁十五，还没长开的孩子一个，畸形的生殖器官根本没发育好，那不应该是情爱的地方，是不应该过早的被采撷的果实。

这对于陆东植来说太痛苦了。

整个交合的过程里，血顺着他的臀缝流到床单上，陆东植只觉得疼，疼到他想缩起来，疼到他觉得肉体和灵魂都被从中劈开，疼到他哭得嗓子嘶哑，甚至疼到后来，他感知不到自己的下半身，哪里是腿，他还有腿吗？陆东植泪眼模糊地看，自己的腿被男人扶着圈着他精壮的腰身，他的灵魂被男人撞出躯壳，他漂浮在空气里、海里、云里，他浮浮沉沉，他起起落落，他望着颤颤的天花板，他忽然想到圣以撒教堂穹顶上的耶稣基督。

主啊，我做错什么了吗？

他喃喃地问出来：“我做错什么了吗？”

男人怜爱地看着他，手指拨开他额前汗湿透的刘海。

“不，你什么都没有做错。你太美了，我的宝贝。”

那一晚对陆东植来说漫长的像是永无止境的末日，他根本没从里面获得一星半点和快乐相关的感觉，他只能感到男人的冲撞，闻到空气里精液和汗湿的味道，属于他的女性的那一部分被撕裂了，血混着精液，一片狼藉。

第二天他就开始发高烧，烧得说胡话，人都不清醒了，还在哭，哭着说别碰我。私人医生上门来给他缝合伤口，给他挂止痛药，给他打退烧针。陆东植出虚汗，病得半梦半醒之间，看见徐仁宇坐在他床边上。

“看吧，不听话，最后就把你自己弄伤了，下次可要听话啊。”男人笑，笑容在陆东植眼里仿佛鬼魅，激得他汗毛都竖起来。

陆东植一直是个聪明的孩子，他隐隐约约地明白，徐仁宇要他听话，他听话了，徐仁宇就会对他放松警惕的，总能让他找到机会离开这里的。

徐仁宇总是夸他漂亮，总是在床上夸他漂亮。陆东植趴着埋在枕头堆里，双腿被男人扶着跪在床上，他抖得几乎立不住，因为男人卖力地嘬弄着他腿间那点颤巍巍的肉花。

他们的关系是畸形的、不正常的。陆东植就像是徐仁宇买来的一个人形泄欲玩具，他不能反抗，只能接受徐仁宇的一切，蹂躏也好、操干也好，他没得选。他在等，为了将来某一天他能离开，他能忍下去。

可徐仁宇给他换上女装的时候，陆东植还是忍不住哭了。徐仁宇给他买了裙子，温柔的杏色，中袖收腰的长裙，女式的内衣，和一条只有几根带子的内裤。

“穿着这个跟我出门吧。”

他一字一句道：“我不是女孩。”

但徐仁宇是容不得反抗的。

陆东植又被丢进那间房间，他学乖了，在墙壁上用指甲划正字，他开始算自己的食量，至少这一次，他觉得自己能比上次坚持得久。

可他慢慢意识到有什么事情不对劲。

进入青春期以来，陆东植身上女性的那部分第二性征从来没有发育过。他和其他同龄的男孩子一样，有喉结，肩宽臀窄，雄激素水平一直处在正常水平。他就应该是个男孩子的。但他的肌肉线条开始变得柔和，他的头发开始变得细软，最明显的一点是，他的乳房开始发育。佣人送给他的衣服还是他原先常穿的那些，少年身板，可胸部却开始变得紧绷。陆东植在卫生间脱下衣服仔细看自己，他的皮肤变得白皙有光泽，在他胸前有一对孩子似的才萌芽的乳，乳尖被暴露在空气里，挺起颤颤巍巍的两朵小花。

那是陆东植第一次尝试自杀。

他把才开始复原的手腕咬得血肉淋漓，他感觉不到痛，还有什么能比活着更痛。他活下去了又能怎么样，这样不男不女不人不鬼地活下去又能怎么样，他再也不可能回到从前了，他变成了一个怪物。

陆东植躺在放着热水的浴缸里，像个野兽一样撕咬自己。徐仁宇在开会，没有注意到他，佣人们不会进来。陆东植满嘴是血，甚至能感到嘴里有自己的肉渣，血很腥、很苦，涩涩的，从他嘴角流下去。滴滴答答落在水里，晕染开来，好像在水面点开几朵烈焰似的红莲。

他没能自杀成功。陆东植还太年轻，凭着蛮劲胡咬，咬断了静脉，咬断了自己的手筋，偏偏没死成。他左手从此废了。创口被咬的惨不忍睹，一场大手术，勉强修修补补缝合上。陆东植的左手手指蜷起来，从此握着松松一个拳。

徐仁宇摩挲他手腕上的疤，亲一口又说：“这样就不漂亮了啊。”他在陆东植的疤上纹上一朵妖冶的鸢尾，像一朵蓝色的蝴蝶，花瓣半遮半掩，露出鲜黄的半点花药。他亲手给陆东植穿上胸衣，温柔的灰粉色，在背后仔细地扣上蕾丝盘扣，繁复的花边衬着白嫩的、青涩的胸脯。

他说：“我爱你。东植，你真美。”

陆东植十六岁，被迫接受男人在情事上的爱好，他还是瘦，但肌肉在缺少锻炼和被迫发育的日子里渐渐松软，一米七四的少年被套上蕾丝的女士连体内衣，可胯下却不偏不倚开了那么一个口子。男人把衣服拿给他的时候是在客厅里，“换上给我看看”，他说。于是陆东植就必须要换，换上了从眼观鼻鼻观心的佣人前面走过，被男人一把拉到沙发上，坐在他蓬勃的欲望之上。

他被玩弄得泄了一回，徐仁宇才干进来。男人喜欢这个时候干他，才被刺激得绞紧的花穴忍受不了再度的刺激，死死地闭着。徐仁宇像个老饕，拿刀子熟练地撬开蚌壳，红软嫩的蚌肉被刀子搅得一汪的水。

“你真漂亮，我的乖乖，”徐仁宇拍拍陆东植的屁股，“就是太瘦了。”

陆东植压根没听清徐仁宇说的什么，快感沿着脊柱上窜，他把自己娇腻的呻吟埋在枕头里，怕自己听了都觉得羞耻。

二十来岁的陆东植，被逼着开始留长发，他是自然卷，还跳舞的时候，因为嫌麻烦他总是剪到很短。额前的头发遮住他的眼睛，卷曲着刺得他眼睛痒痒的，他被徐仁宇带去多伦多，男人给他扎起头发，露出精致小巧的耳垂，一缕头发漏出来，蜷在鬓角处。徐仁宇舔舐他的耳垂，轻轻啃咬，男人炽热的呼吸和情欲快要把陆东植折磨到疯，他呜咽一声，坐在男人身上，双腿习惯地环住男人的腰。

陆东植羞于承认自己被欲望驱使，羞于承认自己被徐仁宇干到稍微逗弄一下就湿了内裤，可夏天的纱裙轻薄透，水渗出来，一块暗色的水斑。男人逗他，东植到现在还管不住自己什么时候上厕所吗？陆东植双臂环着男人的脖颈，头伏在男人的肩上，瑟瑟地颤着。他被徐仁宇干到失禁过，射到再也射不出来之后，稀薄的精液混着尿液，后果是被男人绑在床上塞了尿道棒，玻璃带珠，比死了更可怕。

“不是......”他跟个猫儿一样地弓着背，被徐仁宇的手玩到娇喘微微，海浪似的长发铺在男人的身上，他瘫软，又是泪又是汗，而徐仁宇不过是解了裤扣。

陆东植坐在39路公车上，天色暗下去，路灯亮起来，纷飞的雪落下又被卷起，公交到站，他换乘地铁。莫斯科站到涅瓦大街也就十几分钟，车厢内昏暗，他拉着扶手站在车厢中间，看着窗外黑暗飞驰。恍若已经好几辈子了。

时间其实也并不算长，十六年，他目前人生的一半，如果是对十五岁之前的陆东植来说，他应该已经成为一个有名的芭蕾舞者，十六年匆匆飞逝，三十一岁，应该是他人生的高光时刻。十六年，他要站在倾斜舞台上，做吉赛尔里的阿尔伯特，出来做cabriole在空中跳起，脚尖轻盈交错，踮起脚尖旋转，幽蓝灯光下演一段少年情诗。十六年，他本应起高楼，本应宴宾客，本应高朋满座，本应万众瞩目，本应拥有鲜花、掌声、喝彩和光明。

而眼下，陆东植只有一身象征着被征服的女性衣衫，偷来的五千块钱，一张身份证一张护照，和一具怪物一样的躯体。

他走在涅瓦大街上，一出地铁站就看到夜光中的滴血大教堂。两旁暖黄灯光闪耀，雪下大了，陆东植的长发很快白了。

他忽然想到有一次徐仁宇带他到瑞士去，白雪皑皑的林间小屋里，只有他们两个人。早上他从床上醒来，听见炉火的噼啪声，徐仁宇坐在壁炉前，时不时拿着火钳翻动一下炉中的柴堆。天光尚早，他沉在干燥温暖的羽绒被里，鼻尖是男人身上好闻的味道，徐仁宇身上有一种混杂着烟草、烈酒和檀木的香味，陆东植恐惧又迷恋。

他就躺在那里静静地看着徐仁宇。

他们之间也许并不是全部都是血、泪、挣扎和强迫。

徐仁宇带他在阳光灿烂的罗马街头闲逛，牵着他的手让他走在自己右边，手掌包住他的左手，给他买一支冰激凌。陆东植那时候十七岁，堪堪长到了一米七八，在男人身边还是矮。巧克力味的冰激凌，在阳光下化开汨汨流下泪，陆东植就伸着舌头去舔，巧克力液粘到他鼻子上，男人就拿手帕轻轻地擦着。

徐仁宇笑得那样轻松，让陆东植也忍不住笑了。某年某月某天某一瞬间，他们四目相对，就好像擦肩而过任何一对恋人一样，他真的会有错觉，以为男人真的爱他。

有时候他被男人掐着腰，被迫自己坐在男人身上动，他手臂软得像水，勉勉强强靠着男人扶着撑着上半身，两腿之间被男人操干的红蕊艰难地吞吐着过于巨大的阴茎，刺激得他头皮发麻，两腿失去知觉。陆东植的灵魂和理智都被撞散，眼前闪过零碎的片段，他想这是爱吗？

可他学到的爱情分明不是这样的。爱不应该是呵护、付出和温柔吗？他害怕徐仁宇说爱。徐仁宇的爱是占有是掠夺是破坏，是恨不得把陆东植揉碎进自己的骨肉，恨不得陆东植破碎到只有自己可以拥有。

他想起徐仁宇温热的手，盖在他的小腹上，慢慢地打着圈地揉，陆东植肚子疼是落下的病根。他十九岁意外怀孕，意外不是说徐仁宇平时都戴套，意外是说，他根本不知道自己还能怀孕。十九岁的陆东植怕得要死，他怎么能怀孕呢？他不应该不可能也不想，成为一个母亲。他畸形的身体会生出一个怎么样的孩子，他和徐仁宇的非常态关系又会是怎么样一个畸形的家庭。他抱着男人，四年以来头一次主动又热情。陆东植两条细白的胳膊搭在男人的肩上，男人的阴茎像滚烫的楔子把他钉在床上。

“我...呜......我不想做妈妈......”

男人笑了，不想做就不做吧。

很小的一个手术，但对陆东植来说不好受。他的这部分器官是被迫发育起来的，雌激素和黄体酮催促着陆东植变成一个女性，子宫发育不完全、本来就不应该怀孕又接受手术，他总是肚子疼，小腹冰凉隐隐作痛。徐仁宇把他揽在怀里，手从衣服下摆伸进去捂住，温温地热着。徐仁宇讨厌戴套，陆东植一吃避孕药就吐，男人只好在性事结束抱着陆东植在浴缸里，手轻轻地抠挖着红肿的肉花，把浓白的精液一点点抠出来。

徐仁宇对他究竟是好是坏，他是当局者，看不清楚。毕竟这不是非黑即白的双色世界，人与人之间都有一条灰色地带，没有人是完完全全的好人，也少有人是彻头彻尾的恶棍。徐仁宇说他像花一样绽放，深情地埋头舔弄他的乳尖，他说东植啊，这里可是我给你含大的。

陆东植十五岁的时候是一朵花骨朵，含苞站在一群同龄人中间，徐仁宇一眼就看到了他的美。揽水月在手，弄花香满衣。徐仁宇毫不犹豫摘了这朵花，他看到了就要占有，他不光要占有，还要拥有。这朵花合该只被他养在玻璃罩子里，有多美也只能有他一个人看见。

陆东植在风雪里慢慢地向前走，几百米的路，就好像他在用一辈子的时间走着。他经过博物馆，在路口左转，可忽然又不想往前走了。他不应该这样来的，不应该穿着裙子踩着高跟鞋，不应该留着长发穿着胸衣。他是陆东植，是七岁进入瓦岗诺娃的优等生，是不用穿足尖鞋的男芭蕾舞者。他应该去换一身衣服，陆东植恍恍惚惚地想。天气很冷，他把衣服在身上裹紧，触碰到胸前的柔软，像是被烫到一样惊慌失措地放开手，大衣被风吹开，裙摆在风里晃晃荡荡。他能换什么衣服呢？他已经变成徐仁宇想要他变成的那个怪物了，他只能穿着女性的衣服，只能穿上胸衣，可他......分明是个男人啊。

他眼泪流下来，在脸上留下两道冰冷的辙，已经是晚上八九点，又是暴风雪的天气，街头偶尔有一两个人也在匆匆地往家走，陆东植放声大哭，他到底是谁？他出来是为了什么？他被徐仁宇这个耐心的花匠亲手塑造成了一朵温室里的花，他是个废人，他能靠什么谋生，他是个变态是个怪物是个野兽。或许对他而言，坚持这么久一定要活下来并没有什么意义。

岁月如梭不回头，对常人来说已是如此，他陆东植想要回头又何异于天方夜谭。

那十六年每一个日日夜夜早已经融进他的骨血，那十六年他做了只属于徐仁宇一个人的玩物，他听了无数次男人说我爱你，那十六年他活在男人阴影里汲取黑暗长成徐仁宇的花，那十六年徐仁宇把他撕裂把他摧毁把他摔碎，又把他重新粘合重塑。

那十六年——他怎么能够忘却抛下。

陆东植看自己左手永远不能伸直的手指，腕间那朵像是要翩翩起飞的蓝色鸢尾，男人在床笫之间曾经亲了又亲，他说，鸢尾的花语是绝望的爱。

他到底是爱徐仁宇还是恨徐仁宇，陆东植自己想不明白。这一生他和徐仁宇相遇，他认识了徐仁宇，到底是幸还是不幸，他也不明白。

他陆东植离得开徐仁宇吗？陆东植不确定。他抬头看向茫茫飘雪的天，三十一岁活得还不如十五岁，他什么都不知道。

陆东植微微倾着头看雪，心不在焉地往前走，然后撞进了一个温暖的怀抱。

这是一朵花盛开的故事。


End file.
